


Who's Your Daddy?

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: I mean, she said it...





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Very stuck and feeling rubbish about my other fic atm so I wrote some nonsense to try and snap myself out of it. I have no excuse except I was rewatching the ghost monument and... well yeah. Sorry!

“Did she say what time she’d be here?”

Graham settles a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of Yaz.

“Nope just ‘pick you all up at Graham’s, don't tell the cat’ with about ten exclamation marks then a kiwi emoji. It was a very cryptic text.”

"I don't have a cat," Graham says, bewildered, and Yaz just shrugs.

“Didn’t even know she had a phone,” Says Ryan from the sofa beside Yaz.

“She does but she doesn’t really use it. I think it’s like the iPhone 600 or something. It’s weird.”

“Still using emojis in the future then,” Ryan quips.

“Apparently. Although she keeps sending me these ones that are supposed to like pop out from the screen or something like holograms but I keep telling her my phone can’t handle them, so I just get sent this massive file that freezes my screen for about ten minutes.”

“The perks of having a mate who time travels eh?” Ryan chuckles.

“Yep.”

“She ain’t getting near my phone again.”

“You kids and your technology,” Graham pipes up from the chair across from them, “honest Yaz you should have heard him going on about that bleeding phone after she erased it.”

“Everything was on there! She even wiped my iCloud - don’t even know how she managed to do that!”

Yaz winces sympathetically.

“I suppose we may as well get dinner started,” Graham says. “Knowing the Doc she might not show up til midnight.”

Right on cue, Yaz's phone lights up ringing on the coffee table.

“That her?” Ryan leans forward eagerly before she can set her tea down and reach for it.

“Oh - nah it’s just your dad.”

“My dad?” Yaz frowns, confused as she sets her tea down. “My dad doesn’t have his own ph -” her eyes widening, she quickly snatches for the ringing device, jabbing the answer button and pressing it to her ear. She tries to turn away from Ryan on the couch.

“Hi - hello? Umm… yep. Yep I’m here,” she replies to the voice through the phone. “Uh, yeah. They’re here too. Umm… right now?” She glances at the other two who are sitting quietly in the sitting room. “Okay.” She holds the phone out to Graham and clears her throat. “Er, she wants to talk to you. It’s… it’s the Doctor.”

“The Doc? I thought Ryan said it was your dad?” He says, confused as he gets up to take the phone. “Alright Doc? What! No you cannot park on the roof - what will the neighbours say! Why can’t you just put it in the living room like normal? No, absolutely not. Well - figure it out! And don’t land on any furniture this time. Here you go Yaz,” he hands her back the phone and she mutters a quick ‘see you soon bye!’ before hanging up.

Her cheeks are still burning as she fiddles with her phone, carefully avoiding their eyes and hoping they drop the subject.

“Why does the Doctor have your dad’s phone?” Ryan asks, sounding confused.

No such luck.

“Ummm… does she?”

“Yeah?” Ryan frowns, looking even more confused. “It said ‘daddy’ on the caller ID?”

Yaz gives a shrill nervous laugh. “Oh. Yeah. It did.”

She is saved momentarily by the blessed sound of the Tardis wheezing into existence, neatly between Graham’s dining table and a bookshelf. Yaz leaps to her feet as the door opens and a blonde head pokes out, phone in hand.

“How’s that for parking!” She says proudly.

“Very good,” Graham says, pleased as he gets up.

“Where did you get that?” Ryan says, pointing to the phone.

“Oh, this is mine,” she replies, waving it. The iPhone 613. The best model in my opinion, anything after about 620 is utter rubbish. You can’t even phone people on it anymore!”

“Right let’s go!” Yaz says loudly, clapping her hands and heading to the doors.

“But if that’s your phone,” Ryan apparently just _will not_ leave it alone and Yaz looks helplessly to the Doctor. “Why is the Doctor’s number saved as - _ohhh_.” Realisation dawns at the same time as horror, apparently, and he gives a shudder. “Guys,” he says, shaking his head. “That’s - I don’t even know what to say.”

“What?” Says Graham. “What am I missing?”

“Nothing!” Says Yaz quickly.

“I’m confused,” announces the Doctor.

“Well I aint explaining this to you _or_ grandad,” Ryan says pointedly, shaking his head again and pushing past the Doctor to walk into the Tardis. She turns to look at Graham.

“You called Yaz from her dad’s phone,” he says.

“No I didn’t,” she frowns.

“Yeah, you did, it said -”

“Just leave it Graham!” Comes a voice from inside the Tardis, and Graham shakes his head, waving a hand and walking past them into the Tardis, muttering about always being on the outside of their jokes.

Comprehension dawning, the Doctor turns to look at Yaz with a slow smile. “You saved me in your phone as -”

“Yes! I did, alright. Can we just leave it?” She says, embarrassed enough for one day as she makes to walk into the Tardis. The Doctor sidesteps to block her path.

“I mean, I kind of got that you liked it after I said it by accident with the way you kept saying it the other night -”

“Alright, Doctor!”

“Well not so much saying it, more moaning - or screaming, would be more accurate -”

“ _Alright_ , Doctor!” She exclaims, cheeks burning.

The Doctor grins at her. “But you actually saved my number in your phone under -”

“Can we! Please! Just leave it!”

Her grin widens and she raises her hands, stepping aside so she’s no longer blocking the door.

Yaz thinks that’s the last she’s heard of it, barring the smug grins the Doctor keeps shooting her all day and the way Ryan keeps looking at the pair of them and wincing. But then the Doctor saves the day - as usual - doing what she had referred to as a ‘very clever thing’ just in time before the spaceship they were on exploded, taking them and all eight hundred passengers with it. They all sag with relief as all the alarms stop blaring out and the lights in the ship change from red back to white.

“Bloody hell Doc, that was brilliant!”

“Yeah nice one!” Ryan chimes in, all of them panting hard.

“Oh yeah,” she turns and locks eyes with Yaz with a ridiculously smug grin, flipping a final level down on the controls. “Who’s your daddy now?”

Yaz was never, _ever_ , going to live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again


End file.
